


Loki's Privacy

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Shapeshifting, possible minor spoilers for Thor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he's locked away for the rest of his life, Loki has a lot of spare time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Privacy

In the privacy of his cell, Loki has a lot of time to think. He has a lot of time to doubt and he has a lot of time to hate. All the doubt and all the hate come back to one thing – himself. If he was just somebody else, maybe he wouldn’t feel the self-loathing and inferiority that had plagued him for so long as he lived in the shadow of his brother.

That’s when he first gets the idea. He cannot leave his cell, that is true, but it doesn’t always have to be _him_ in the cell. If he hates who he is, he can change that.

He isn’t sure why the Captain is the first one to come to mind. He’s only met him the once, in New York, and even then it had been brief and during combat. There was no denying though that the man was wholesome and good though and deep down, so deep that Loki would never admit it to anyone, a part of him wanted to be that. He wants to be good and a hero to the people. The issue was that his people had never agreed with him. They had never let him be the hero he wanted to be, they had chosen Thor.

Loki doesn’t choose Thor, though. While he’s here, alone in his cell, he picks himself – or at least a version of himself he doesn’t hate. A version of him he can change to be whoever he wants to be and right now, it’s the Captain.

His eyes lock on those clear blue eyes in the mirror, not too unlike his own. The face is different though: the jaw stronger, the hair shorter and blonder. It’s not just the fact either, everything about him is different. The strength and size in this body, the way he carries himself. It’s so different and yet it’s the difference Loki likes. He doesn’t feel like the failure of Asgard, he feels like he’s in a dream and he can forget about all that and focus on the sight before him.

What a sight it is, too. He can’t help but touch. Loki has always been curious and he’s always been sexual. The two often went hand-in-hand, as they did now.

He raises a hand and admires the difference, his slender fingers shorter and stronger, and the entire hand looking so different because of it. He moves the hand to his chest, pushing apart the tight green leathers of his tunic. His hand feels the unfamiliar muscles there and continues to wander southwards, taking in every curve of his abs and the large, meaty pectorals. It’s so different to what he’s used to, he’s almost able to forget that it’s really all just an illusion.

He discards the leathers in an instant and admires the body he’s currently wearing, pretending for a few brief moments that it’s his own. That this is what he really looks like, who he really is. He lets his hands wander again, touching and flexing every muscle he can possibly reach. When his shaft hardens, he doesn’t hesitate to touch, to tug at it in a testing manner and then to start pumping it.

It feels freeing in a way he hasn’t felt for a long time.

When he finally climaxes, he knows the illusion is over. He’s lost his focus. He doesn’t mind though, there’s plenty of time in the future for any repeat performances. After all, he’s down here in this cell for the rest of his life. Maybe he’s not going to be totally alone, though, not with the Captain safely tucked in his mind and beneath the touch of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by THAT moment in Thor: The Dark World and I ran with it!


End file.
